Suerte Uzumaki
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: El mejor cumpleaños de todos: ese era el plan que los gemelos Uzumaki querían hacer realidad y las que los ayudarían a cumplir dicho deseo eran sus amadas Hyuga, pero pronto los enamorados aprenderán que el destino tiene otros planes de los cuales; NADIE, puede escapar, mas si tu apellido es Uzumaki.


Hola mis amados lectores aquí estoy de vuelta con este sensualote one shot pues como este pasado 10 de octubre fue el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio consentido ¡así que por ese motivo me he metido a un nuevo reto!

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. _**Este fic participa en el reto del mes: Problemas color naranja del grupo Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina. **_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Según muchas antiguas tradiciones si planeas algo con mucho cuidado es probable que todo salga perfecto, sobre todo si es la ocasión más especial del mundo.

Con esta base de ideas Naruto Uzumaki había planeado lo que para él como para su novia, seria ´_el mejor día de todos´_ pues al fin la mujer que amaba iba a entregarse a él. La ocasión de llevar junto a ella 2 años, mezclada con la importancia de cumplir al fin, los 19 años de edad, era una ocasión digna para ser festejada ¡Y vaya que las mujeres Hyuga saben elegir el mejor regalo! Mientras se duchaba en la privacidad de su habitación estaba imaginándose lo perfecta que sería su velada.

Lástima que el destino les tenía preparados otros planes, todos sabemos que nadie, totalmente **NADIE,** escapa de ellos.

**YYY**

Menma Uzumaki era notado por donde estuviera por su sexy forma de andar así como su peligroso y enigmático porte, no era para menos que tuviera un club de fans detrás suyo siempre asediándolo, pero para el chico azabache esta atención resultaba en extremo fastidiosa, no solo porque ninguna de ellas le parecía remotamente interesante sino, porque no quería oírse los reclamos celosos de cierta mujer que, cuando se pone celosa, es una fiera de cuidado. Mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a las mujeres coquetas a su alrededor el joven estaba en la recepción de un hotel elegante vistiendo un elegante traje negro con una camisa color vino pero tenía desabotonada la camisa y abierto el saco, era un verdadero manjar para la vista con razón todas las mujeres del lugar olían a estrógeno puro.

_/Vaya que fastidio de mujeres/-_ pensó el joven al estar en esa incómoda situación.

─ **¿Disfrutando de la compañía, eh Uzumaki?─** le dijo una voz que sonaba irónica.

_/Maldición. Genial, fantástico, esta celosa/_ refunfuño para sus adentros Menma mientras se levantaba para observarla. Y se detuvo.

El comentario sarcástico que el pelinegro tan bien pensando se había creado, perdió toda fuerza en ese instante, frente a él no estaba su siempre poco vestida novia. No. Esta noche frente a él estaba la mujer más sensual y elegante que había visto en años con ese peinado sutil de media coleta con su flequillo intacto su un poco más retocado de lo usual maquillaje, y ese vestido negro entallado largo que dejaba ver lo bien hecha que estaba su acompañante lo dejaron en shock, vaya que Hikari Hyuga sabe cómo dejar a un hombre sin argumentos.

─ **Esta noche luces bastante decente─** le dijo este ´cumplido´ usando una voz ronca y sonrisa seductora.

─**Vaya, se podría decir que esta noche si luces como alguien que merece estar a mi altura─ **dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta y maliciosa.

El solo saco una de sus manos de sus bolsillos, ofreciéndosela a la joven para que la tomara, una vez que lo hizo caminaron al restaurante del hotel. Sería una noche inolvidable.

Vaya que lo seria.

**YYY**

Naruto jamás había sentido tanto amor como lo sentía cada vez que veía a Hinata Hyuga. Esa hermosa mujer que siempre era bondadosa, sencilla, amable y educada había logrado cautivar a la locura Uzumaki, pese a que ella fue pretendida por ambos gemelos, su corazón siempre fue del rubio atolondrado, ella lo había amado siempre, hasta la fecha, Naruto seguía sin saber qué cosa había hecho bien en esta vida como para ser recompensado con su amor. Ella siempre le demostraba con esa infinita calidez y ternura característica de ella , cuanto lo amaba, esta noche; sería su cumpleaños, pero, era la primera vez de Hinata, debía ser muy especial, esta noche seria única. Incluso Menma se había ido del apartamento que ambos compartían para darles total privacidad.

Naruto había dejado todo listo para una cena tranquila, con algo de música, un buen vino y luego los clásicos pétalos de rosas con unos chocolates en la habitación, velas aromáticas, etc. Lo clásico de una escena romántica perfecta, vaya que se había esforzado.

─ **Me quedo todo muy bien´ ttebayo─** dijo al observar su obra satisfecho. De repente llamaron a la puerta. El rubio fue muy contento a abrirla.

─**Debe ser Hinata-chan─** canturreo al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta, nervioso, se reacomodo su ropa para no verse desgarbado. Olfateo su propio aliento y al fin abrió. Al encontrarse sus miradas ambos se sorprendieron. Naruto estaba consiente de que Hinata era una mujer muy hermosa, pero esta noche, lucia arrebatadora; con ese vestido sencillo y elegante color lavanda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con un la espalda descubierta con una abertura en la pierna su cabello suelto de lado con una pinza en forma de una flor plateada y su sencillo maquillaje, se notaba que ella no se la iba a dejar fácil, ór su parte Hinata pocas veces podía ver al hombre con traje sexy que tenía enfrente, se creía la dueña del mundo al tener a un novio tan sensual en ese traje sencillo pero elegante con una camisa desabotonada del pecho, de un color blanco.

En definitiva ambos se habían preparado para la noche más especial d sus vidas.

─**Hinata-chan… luces… bellísima─** dijo un embelesado rubio que apenas si era consciente de que estaba casi babeando, estaba inspeccionando tanto con la mirada a Hinata que esta se sintió algo expuesta, termino sonrojándose notoriamente.

─**T-tu… también estas…m-mu-y guapo esta noche, Na-naruto-kun─** dijo ella evitando la mirada, se notaba estaba algo nerviosa.

─**Vamos, pasa Hinata-chan─** dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa suya que derrite a cualquiera.

La ojiperla quedo estupefacta cuando entro, el departamento parecía sacado de una escena romántica de las películas, se sintió terriblemente conmovida, que su amado haya hecho algo así por ella, realmente la dejo enternecida. Lo amaba mucho.

─**Vamos a cenar Hinata-chan─** la alentó el ojiazul. La tomo de la mano para guiarla al comedor, donde todo lucia igual de perfecto que todo lo demás, Hinata se sentó en una silla frente a su rubio novio que le llevo una bandeja de plata la cena.

─**Espero que te guste Hinata-chan lo hice con mucho amor para ti ´ttebayo─** dijo el rubio mientras destapa la cena, grande fue la sorpresa para Hinata cuando en su plato no encontró nada extraño, aquello era un simple platillo de unas tiras de pollo empanizadas con algo de puré de papa al lado, nada extravagante, aun así se notaba al pobre le había costado trabajo hacerlo.

─**Se ve delicioso, gracias Naruto-kun─** dijo ella con esa dulce sonrisa pero cuando probo bocado se puso de color azul, aquello no era puré de papa….No.. Esta consistencia tan horrible en la boca… esto era mayonesa, no cualquier mayonesa, un tipo de mayonesa con algún aderezo demasiado picante, ella solo se aguantó el bocado deseando escupirlo pero su novio se sentiría ofendido. Mientras tanto Naruto noto que su novia estaba de color azul frente suyo, lo cual lo alarmo.

─**Hina…cof…cof cof cof cof─** Cuando intento llamar a su novia para saber lo que le sucedía el rubio termino atragantándose con el trozo de comida que tenía en la boca, ahora el que estaba azul era Naruto.

─**! Oh dios mío ¡ ¡Naruto-kun estas ahogándote!─** grito la peliazul mientras corría a socorrerlo y el pobre incluso le salía espuma de su boca.

──**!Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, dios mío! ¡Resiste Naruto-kun yo te salvare!─ **aseguro ella pero lo cierto era que no sabía qué hacer, la maniobra para evitar que alguien se asfixie ella no podía realizarla al ser tan pequeña y frágil con alguien tan alto como su novio moribundo, se estaba quedando sin opciones… estaba desesperada… Naruto ya le hacía como un pez fuera del agua sobre la mesa, cuando de repente… Naruto puso sus ojos en blanco.

─ **¡Resiste Naruto-kun yo te salvare!─** grito Hinata mientras en sus desesperación se quitó los zapatos aventándolos en un lugar de sala se alzó su vestido para que no le estorbara mientras se subía a un silla **─ Perdóname, Naruto-kun─ **dijo mientras se lanzaba desde la silla, como toda una profesional de la lucha libre le dejo caer un codazo en el justo punto donde ayudo a que el trozo de comida saliera volando pero por lo mismo el quejido del rubio fue épico mientras el cuerpo del chico cedía a la inconciencia, la pobre chica ya no sabía qué hacer con su novio inconsciente en la mesa, así que como pudo, arrastro con todo y mantel a Naruto hasta llevarlo a su alcoba, en el camino el pobre chico había quedado sucio, y un poco golpeado por lo poco delicado del método con el cual era llevado, pero ella hacia todo cuanto podía.

_/Ojala Naruto-kun reaccione rápido/_ pensó Hinata agotada al dejarlo en el piso de la hermosa habitación.

**YYY**

─**Esa fue una de las más horrendas cenas que he tenido─** se quejaba la otra ojiperla con un semblante que era una mezcla de enfado y reproche.

─**Estoy de acuerdo en que fue una mierda, pero agradecería que lo olvidáramos para que la cena no arruine lo demás de la noche─** Le dijo el azabache con verdadero fastidio, esa fangirls acosadoras provocándole celos a su chica cada 5 segundos se había vuelto irritante, luego que el mesero se tardara en tomar su orden como media hora, que se equivocara de orden, y finalmente cuando al fin pudieron comer la comida era horrenda, sin contar lo asqueroso de que había tipos fumando al lado de su mesa, aparte de con horribles modales a la mesa, muy pervertidos viéndole cada que podían el escote o el trasero a su novia, vaya que había sido una mierda no haber podido matarlos, se conformó con meterle el cigarro en la nariz al mayor de ellos. Sin embargo algo era seguro: ni esa horrible cena arruinaría su noche con esa diosa sexual que tiene por novia, esa mujer que en cada cumpleaños lo deja deseando tener más sesiones de sexo ardiente por ocasiones especiales, vaya que si algo sabía hacer Hikari era volverlo loco en la cama.

─**Tú lo que no quieres es que me enoje y me largue, dejándote con las ganas─** farfullo la chica.

─**Sinceramente tienes razón, no quiero quedarme con las ganas en mi cumpleaños─** respondió con cinismo el joven.

─**Por lo que yo note en el restaurante si yo me voy no tendrás problemas en conseguir quien te haga compañía─** afirmo ella con acidez, esta chica sí que era celosa y posesiva, pero francamente a Menma los celos de ella lo emocionaban, ella no solo en la cama era pura pasión, era intensa siempre. No por nada a ella la había elegido como su chica.

─ **Si tienes razón, si me dejas aquí solo yo podría conseguir fácilmente con quien más follar─ **dijo Menma ella pareció enfurecerse pero cundo iba a responder fue a callada por una mano **─Pero, sucede que no quiero sacármelas ganas en nadie más, solo contigo, no solo porque seas un volcán en erupción en la cama, sino porque… no deseo a nadie más como a ti─** dijo el azabache al tomarla del mentón, luego lamerle la boca con lo cual ella gimió se alejó algo de ella solo unos centímetros para susurrarle en la boca** ─Recuerda que eres mía, Hyuga─** dicho esto hizo ademan de alejarse, pero ella fue rápida tomándolo de la camisa, avanzo en reversa hasta toparse con el elevador entrando torpemente sin soltarlo lo jalo al interior cuando ella lo beso, con su intensidad habitual incluso lo mordió fuertemente.

─ **Y tú eres solamente mío, ¿Te queda claro Uzumaki?─** decía al enredarle las piernas en la cadera a Menma mientras se autoarrinconaba besándolo salvajemente, ella no quería admitirlo, pero por enojada que estuviera si pudiera tendría sexo salvaje con Menma diario, lo haría sin dudarlo, pues este hombre era un semental en cuanto a sexo se trataba, todo un dios en la cama. Así que ahí iban devorándose uno al otro en el vacío elevador. Ignorando de forma brusca todo a su alrededor.

**YYY**

Hinata llamo por el celular de nuevo, espero y nada, no respondían, suspiro, llevaba llamando a su prima y a su cuñado com veces a cada uno para pedirles ayuda con la situación de su rubio amado inconsciente en el piso de la habitación recostado sobre el mantel -se nota no pudo cargarlo para recostarlo- pero nada, se notaba se la estaban pasando en grande en su cita, mira que era incorrecto haber intentado interrumpirlos, pero a este paso sino despertaba le tocaría llamar a Sasuke-san y/o Sakura-san para que le ayudaran. Cuando se fue a ver como seguía su novio, este yacía en el suelo roncando. Suspiro resignada, vaya velada.

─**Hinata…Hinata-chan─** murmuro entre sueños el rubio al que le salía la baba de la boca al hablar. Ok tal vez esta no está resultando la mejor noche de su vida, pero que lindo era su amado al dormir, volteo a mirar todo lo hermoso a su alrededor, se había esforzado tanto… No era justo quejarse tenia suerte de tener a ese hombre maravilloso a su lado. Inconscientemente se acercó a sus labios… pero cuando estaba tan cerca… Naruto tosió en su boca. Asqueroso. Completamente asqueroso ¡Naruto aún tenía algo de comida en la boca y ella se la había tragado! Cuando iba a alejarse por lo ocurrido fue secuestrada por su rubio dormido que la abrazo con brazos y piernas sin posibilidad de escape, el chico no solo roncaba sonoramente sino también le babeaba la cabeza.

De repente el rubio aun dormido le toco un seno y lo estrujo... eso la hizo sobresaltarse sobre manera, más que luego la otra mano la empezó a bajar hasta llegar a donde iniciaba su vestido, comenzando a subirlo lentamente, ¡¿Naruto estaba haciendo eso dormido?! Comenzó a removerse con fuerza intentando liberarse, pero el rubio la aprisiono más.

─ **¿Hinata-chan podrías dejar de removerte? es incómodo ´ttebayo─ **escucho una voz ronca que tenía un tono de reproche palpable.

─ **¡Naruto-kun estas despierto! Yo creí...b-bueno…qué…tu─** seguía sin poder creérselo pero le costaba trabajo hablar con su novio manoseándole las piernas mientras seguía subiendo el vestido.

─**Lamento mucho que la cena no haya sido como la planee ´ttebayo─** dijo al ahora besarle sutilmente los hombros a la joven mientras bajaba su tirante ella por pura reacción movió el cuello dándole mayor acceso, debía admitir que eso se sentía muy bien **─Pero no quiero que lo que nos quede de noche se arruine ´ttebayo ¿Qué opinas tu Hinata-chan?─** pregunto un preocupado rubio, si bien es cierto su noche no había sido especialmente buena, cualquier momento para demostrarle a Naruto cuanto lo amaba era bueno… aparte, era el cumpleaños del rubio en fin y al cabo, -le daba pena admitir que ella estaba esperando este momento igual o más que su ojiazul- por toda respuesta ella le dio un dulce beso en los labios al atolondrado hombre que solo sonreía inmensamente al corresponder el gesto triunfante.

**YYY**

─ **¡Ahí vienen mis hombrecitos ´ttebane!─** saludo ávidamente Kushina a la mañana siguiente cuando ambos gemelos fueron a visitarla.

─**Hola mamá─** respondieron al unísono uno más efusivo que el otro, aun si, el buen humor de ellos destilaba por sus poros, Kushina no puedo evitar notarlo.

─**Oh se nota que ayer la pasaron muy bien─** dijo en tono picaron la pelirroja.

─**Fue bueno─** respondió el cortante Menma.

─**¡Fue increíble ´ttebayo! Digo al principio no salió como lo esperaba pero termino siendo maravilloso─** afirmo un infinitamente alegre Naruto al grado que su atmosfera comenzaba a dar un poco de miedo pues hasta florecillas blancas había a su alrededor. El pelinegro medito las palabras de su hermano, le había ocurrido lo mismo, que cosa más extraña es el destino.

─**Oh es normal les pasen ese tipo de cosas, es la ´suerte Uzumaki´ ´ttebane─** afirmo su madre al saber a la perfección por lo que habían pasado ambos hijos.

─ **¿La suerte Uzumaki?─** ahora con que cosa rara estaría saliendo su pelirroja progenitora.

─ **¡Claro son hijos míos después de todo! Verán la suerte Uzumaki es una cosa hereditaria… somos un desastre en cuanto a que los planees nos salgan como lo deseábamos. Siempre siendo algo torpes…pero al final siempre las cosas referentes a buenos lazos, amor y nuestros sueños terminan saliéndonos especialmente bien.─** la mujer miro a su dulce esposo que estaba en la cocina y luego a sus dos hijos con ternura**─ Maravillosamente ´ttebane─ **les sonrió dejándolos anonadados pues esas palabras les dieron la sensación que algún día, ellos terminarían así de felices como lo estaban sus padres con sus hermosas ojiperlas.

─ **¡Feliz cumpleaños chicos!─** dijo Minato con una deslumbrante sonrisa al llegar con un pastel para sus muchachos quienes sonrieron (uno más expresivamente que el otro).

Vaya que había sido un feliz cumpleaños, todo gracias a esa suerte Uzumaki suya, porque aunque todo lo demás les saliera mal, mientras en el amor siguieran tan bien como hasta ahora, todo sería perfecto porque mientras hubiera para todo desastre Uzumaki una perfección Hyuga para equilibrarlo, eso les aseguraba que ellos siempre, pasara lo que pasara, tendrían el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

**YYY**

¡Buu! Mis amados lectores, como siempre gracias por dedicar el tiempo para leer uno de mis choco-inventos ojala sea de su agrado como para que me dejen un hermoso y sensual review (si no los dejan me deprimiré). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
